Talk To Me
by MrGooseyMoose
Summary: Tai and Matt find it helpful to talk each other through their shenanigans. Sometimes, communication really is key. Taito, suggestive themes.


**This here is a story all about one lovable boy lovin' another lovable boy. Come on in and have some fun like only a Taito fan can! **

**Or something.**

* * *

"No..." Matt shook his head.

"What?"

"Wait."

Tai's eyes shimmered, confused. "What is it?"

"I think you should..."

"Like this?"

"No." Matt panted. "Ouch, that hurts Tai."

"Oh, sorry. Maybe if I..."

"Maybe you should just be more gentle."

"I'm being gentle Yama." Tai whined. "And if I be any gentler I won't be able to..."

"Well, just..." Matt half-huffed. They tussled with each other for a few seconds, a grunt escaping from each mouth. "Maybe we should...?"

"...change positions?"

"Yeah." Matt offered a reassuring smile but it came out as a grimace.

"You're not enjoying this are you?"

"I am, but..."

"Maybe we should do it the other way around again. It worked when I was the..."

"I'm enjoying it, Tai. We just need to try a new position."

"Well, how about we...?"

"Maybe I can...?"

"Like...this?"

"Yeah. Ok. This should work."

"Can I try again?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, but remember..."

Tai nodded. "I'll be gentle."

"Yeah, but..."

"I'll be gentle."

"Ok."

A few seconds passed by quietly. "Is...that...?"

"..."

"...ok?"

"Yeah." Matt said, eventually.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. That's better."

"So I can...?"

Matt closed his eyes. "Go easy."

"Uh huh." Tai said. He could hear his own smile in his voice. "Do you like...this?"

"Yeah. That feels..."

"Good?"

"Good." Matt smiled. "Does it feel...good for you?"

"Yeah." Tai moaned quietly. A few more seconds passed by, home to enthusiastic breathing, until Tai suddenly lost balance. "Oh, I-"

"What?"

"Hang on. I-"

"What's going on back there?" Matt asked, trying to turn his head.

"I don't know how to..."

"...position yourself?"

"Yeah. Do I just...?"

"I don't know."

Tai sounded embarrassed. "It kinda hurts when I..."

"Don't squat like that then."

"But how did you do it?"

"We didn't do this position last time." Matt attempted a shrug of his hunched shoulders. "It was different. Remember?"

"Oh." Tai fell backwards and sat down with a soft thump. "So what do you think...?"

"I don't..."

"Maybe you can...?"

"Oh. Be on top?"

"Yeah." Tai smiled. "That could work."

"Ok." Matt turned around to face him. "Let's try that."

"Should I sit like this, or...?"

"Yeah. And I'll just..."

"Ok."

"Now maybe I can just..."

"...oh!" Tai exclaimed. "That felt..."

"Good." Matt quietly laughed. "I kn-know."

"So now you can...?"

"Yeah."

"It doesn't hurt?"

"No."

"I like..." Tai breathed, heavier than before. "...this."

"Me too. And I like..." Matt panted. "...you."

Tai laughed. "Well I...love, you."

"And I love you...too." The last word came out as a combination of a gurgle and a groan.

Tai stared curiously. "What is it?"

"That one f-felt...!"

"Good?"

"...great!"

"Great?"

"I th-think I might...!"

"Really?"

"I-I'm gonna...!" Matt clamped his eyes shut.

Tai growled from the back of his throat as he felt something warm spray against his chest. "You're s-so...!"

"I know. I can f-feel..."

Tai clamped his own eyes shut. "I'm gonna...t-too!"

"Yeah?"

"Uh huh!" His voice grew higher and he let out a jittery moan, feeling himself erupt.

Matt quietly snickered at him. "Feel good, Tai?"

"G-great." His eyes were still shut, and he was still twitching. A minute or two passed by quietly, and Matt continued to kiss Tai along the forehead. "I should probably..."

"Yeah. It's starting to feel..."

"Awkward."

"Yeah."

"My legs have gone to sleep."

Matt rubbed himself. "So has my..."

"Maybe we need more practice." Tai interrupted, shuffling to sit beside his boyfriend.

"Yeah. And maybe we should read those pamphlets again."

"Again...?" Tai lamented. "But I know everything already."

"Sure. Because your technique was so perfect." Matt said sarcastically with a smile.

"You have so little trust in me."

"I trust you. Just not your..."

Tai rolled his eyes. "I love you too."

"I know, Tai." Matt placed an arm around the brunet. "I know."

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...so yeah, I'm currently on a break from my poetry exam revision and I thought that I should challenge myself to write a quick fic. This is the outcome. I hope it was ok. I wanted to construct a scenario led almost entirely by speech because I get the feeling that these two would talk a lot during sex. Is that just me?**

**Tell me what you thought!**


End file.
